My BTR Fanfic
“Did you hear about the new girls Logan?” asked Carlos as they walked into the lobby. It was a beautiful day at the Palm Woods. James was, as usual, outside tanning. “No, I didn’t hear about new girls. Who are they?” Logan asked curiously. “Their names are Destiny, Yasmine and Jessica. I can’t wait to meet them.” The boys walked over to Mr. Bitters and asked him if the new girls checked in yet. They hadn’t so Carlos and Logan walked outside. Kendall was in the pool and James was still tanning. “Are you still using your ‘’Cuda’?” Carlos asked in order to bring back bad memories. “Don’t. Talk. About. THE ‘CUDA!” James screamed. Kendall came out of the pool and walked towards the boys. “What’s with James?” Logan asked. “I dunno.” Kendall replied. They walked into the lobby. They saw three girls checking in at the front desk. They walked over to them. “Hi. We’re Big Time Rush…. uh minus one. James is outside.” The three girls looked at them. The one in the middle, Destiny, put her hand out first. “Hi. I’m Destiny. We’re here to be a band. We already have a name. Do you want to hear it?” “Sure.” “BTRF: Big Time Rush Fans!” The three boys looked at each other and all thought the same thing. ‘This is girl is crazy about us!’ “Oh, I’m sorry. This is Jessica, you can call her Jess. This is Yasmine, we really don’t have nickname for her though. You can call me Des or Dessy if you want.” 'End of Part 1' 'BTR showed the new band around the Palm Woods. James had joined them a little while after getting wildly sun burnt. “That was really fun!” Jess and Des said at the exact same time. “Jinx!!!” Des exclaimed. “Dangit! I’m always too slow…” whispered Jess. It was almost 10 at night and they had to get to bed in order to practice at 6 in the morning the next day. “Good night!” the girls each said to BTR. They all left to their rooms and fell asleep.' 'Des was the first one up. She went to the empty lobby and sat down. She was holding her journal, the place she records good memories. ' ''“Dear Journal, '' Yesterday I met the band I’ve always dreamed of meeting. BTR. They were so nice to us. Especially James. I can’t wait to spend another wonderful day with them. Destiny Age 17” She heard faint footsteps and so she closed her journal. She got up and looked around. She saw Logan coming from the stairway. “Hi Logan.” He turned around to see who it was and saw Dominique. “Oh. Hey Des.” ' 'It was almost six when everyone was downstairs in the lobby. Kelly came out and split the bands up. Gustavo was going to train both bands at the same time. He went to the girls first since he never saw them before. The dogs will have to wait. “I am Gustavo Rocque. I will train you to be singers. Let’s go. Name time.” Said Gustavo. “BTRF: Big Time Rush Fans.” Destiny replied. “How about BTC: Big Time Crush!” Jessica burst out. “That’s great!” agreed Kelly. “I guess that’ll be fine.” Gustavo said. “We have to practice singing though before you three do anything.” They spent three hours singing. Gustavo was switching between Big Time Rush and Big Time Crush every 10 minutes. They soon realized they had to go to school for three hours. Seven kids burst out the door and ran to their school. They quickly took their seats. “Today, class, we will learn about the Pythagorean theorem.” Said Ms. Collins. The boys looked at each other and agreed it was naptime. 3 hours later they had to leave back to practice. ''' '''End of Part 2 'At about 3:00 they had their break. BTR and BTC were having the time of their life in the lobby. They were talking and laughing and really getting to know each other. They heard click-clacking against the marble of the lobby floor. They all turned around to see a tall girl walking towards the desk. Yasmine went to ask her who she was. “Hi. How are you?” Yasmine began “I’m Yasmine. Who are you?” The girl looked at her, whipped off her sunglasses and said “Bitters. Rebecca Bitters.” Yasmine walked back. “Her names Rebecca Bitters.” They quickly changed the subject. “Hey, let’s write a song together.” Destiny suggested. “I love that idea.” They said. “We have to name it though….” They thought and then Jessica said,' “By the Pool?” “No.” “Crush?” “No.” “Friends?” “No!” “Cool?” "Hmmm…we could try that.” James thought of the first line. ' '“You walk in here-“ All of them joined in. “Thinking you’re so cool.” “Clacking shoes.” “Sunglasses hidin’ who you are.” “One word replies.” “All lies.” “You walk in here” “Thinking you’re so cool.” They spent hours thinking and writing the song. 'Then two girls walked down the stairs. They appeared to be twins. They both had bright blond hair. However, the girl on the left had a light blue streak running down the front of her hair. They both had the same thick brown eyebrows and bright green eyes. “Hi Kendall. Are you ready?” the girl on the right asked. “Um… oh, yeah Jo. One second- I need to get my wallet from my room. I think Katie has it.” Kendall ran to his room. “Hi guys! For those of you who may not know me I am Crystal Taylor! Jo’s sister. The cooler one too!” Jo looked at her with a facial expression that said ‘Shut up now.’ Kendall came down to the lobby waving around his wallet saying, “I got it. I got it. I’ll pay Jo. Don’t worry.” The two of them left to the fancy restaurant down the block. “Come sit here Crystal.” Logan said patting the seat next to him. Crystal sat down and introduced herself to the three girls that were sitting in front of her. Crystal and Jess got along great. They both had a lot in common too. ' 'When Kendall came back he looked exhausted. Jo looked kind of mad too. “Yo, what happened Jo? (That rhymed tee hee.)” asked Crystal as she tried to keep up with her fast-paced sister.' I own Destiny, Jessica, Rebecca Bitters and Yasmine.